


Tickle Me Ink [Podfic]

by RickyPulsifer (fuckthisimgoingtoerebor), SomethingIncorporeal



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Inks, Libraries, Multi-voice Podfic, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Students, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-18 03:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5896432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckthisimgoingtoerebor/pseuds/RickyPulsifer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingIncorporeal/pseuds/SomethingIncorporeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Luna are very compatible study partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tickle Me Ink [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tickle Me Ink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170783) by [Mercurie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mercurie/pseuds/Mercurie). 



Cover Art provided by SomethingIncorporeal.

| 

## Tickle Me Ink 

  


**Author:** Mercurie  
  
**Readers:** SomethingIncorporeal, Ricky Pulsifer  
  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
  
**Pairing:** Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood  
  
**Rating:** General  
  
**Warnings:** No Warnings Apply  
  
**Summary:** Hermione and Luna are very compatible study partners.  
  
**Music:** 'She' by Dodie Clark  


## Streaming Audio

  
  
  
[Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/170783) | **Wordcount:** 571  
[MP3](http://www.somethingincorporeal.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BHarry%20Potter%5D%20Tickle%20Me%20Ink.mp3) | **Size:** 4.7 MB | **Duration:** 5:10  

  
---|---  
  
 

 


End file.
